


obsession

by whitepaint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: the dreamies believe EXO's obsession album was made for Jeno
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertiesbeebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertiesbeebox/gifts).



"First of all, you are an asshole. Second of all, you are the worst asshole on earth. I don't care that you are older, I don't care that we're working together. Right now, you are an asshole and I hate you."  
  
That was Zhong Chenle- the brightest, smiliest, nicest child to ever grace the earth. No one has ever seen him angry, no one at all. So, it's safe to say everyone is terrified. BUT not everyone knows why he's angry. Maybe only the dreamies; maybe even they don't know.  
  
But most definitely, Lee Jeno doesn't have any idea why THE Zhong Chenle is angry at him.  
  
*.*  
  
Donghyuck couldn't pinpoint when it started, just that it was between the time he got injured and the time they finished preparing for the comeback. But it definitely was a shock to him.  
  
Because for fuck's sake, Huang Renjun IS his soulmate.  
  
"Don't overdo it, you look stupid."  
  
It was an irritated statement that definitely got Jeno to stop in his tracks. He knew what the other was going to do because Renjun was resting in his arms, almost asleep. This has happened before, so many times that it has started getting on his last nerve.   
  
Ever since coming back from his leave, Renjun has shown Donghyuck how much he's missed him by being clingy. They would always end up on the couch, either lying together or with Renjun's head on his lap. Every time, Jeno would come and take Renjun any way he can. This time, Donghyuck was sure, wouldn't be any different. But he's had enough.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't what me, you idiot."  
  
"I was just going to put him to bed, he's tired!"  
  
"It's okay, Jeno. Hyuckie's really comfortable."  
  
"You're going to hurt his leg."  
  
"He's too fucking far from my leg, make it make sense."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Fuck off, Lee."  
  
*.*  
  
"Hyung and I were just talking about aliens."  
  
Jisung didn't want to lose his temper the same way Donghyuck did, but this was getting ridiculous even for him. What's worse, he was pretty sure Jeno didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Jisung and Renjun were on the dining table, talking about aliens as usual when Jeno swooped in to ask Renjun for a pair of scissors. When Jisung asked Jeno what he was going to use the scissors for, Jeno gave him a blank.  
  
"Uhm-"  
  
"Hyung, you share the same room. Surely, you know where Renjun hyung puts his stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I do- I mean- except for the sharp things-"  
  
"When his scissors aren't even that sharp."  
  
A second of silence and-  
  
"I know what you're doing, hyung."  
  
"I'm not doing-"  
  
"Apparently, you don't."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Be more conscious of your actions."  
  
"What!?"  
  
*.*  
  
"Did I make you angry somehow?"  
  
Jaemin was torn. On one hand, his best friend was clearly VERY jealous. On the other, his poor _other_ best friend got caught in a one-sided crossfire (can you even call it crossfire if it's one-sided). Jaemin didn't know what to do.  
  
The solution he thought was genius was to avoid Renjun. This way, Jeno would stop glaring at them and wouldn't be so cold to him anymore. But Renjun was very perceptive, he knows when someone is avoiding him. What's worse, and Jaemin totally forgot about this, Renjun beats himself up when he doesn't know why he's being avoided.  
  
"No, not really. It's just that-"  
  
"Jeno's never been a problem to you before."  
  
 _Well, he's gotten worse so..._ he wanted to tell Renjun but he was still torn, still lost on what to do, so he kept his mouth shut. What he ended up replying to Renjun with was a cross between a shrug and a cringe that he's one hundred percent sure looked ugly as fuck.  
  
"He's your best friend."  
  
 _He so badly wants to be your boyfriend but I can't just tell you to accept him already because that's insensitive_  
  
There are so many things Jaemin can't really voice out because of the delicateness of some people's hearts.  
  
*.*  
  
It all comes to a head when Chenle, the closest to Renjun after Donghyuck, got cut off in the middle of his excited chatter as they were celebrating his birthday. They were in the 127 dorm, finally complete. He had Renjun in his arms, chatting his ears off because of the announcement the management made earlier in the day (the best birthday gift ever according to him). One minute they were laughing together, the next second, Renjun was gone.  
  
"You're crushing him, Lele. Be more sensitive of your own strength."  
  
It was stupid how Jeno thought of that when Renjun wasn't even complaining. And he's never squished the older so hard their entire life together to hurt him. But he's so hyper-aware of how Jeno's been manifesting his jealousy lately and it's making him angry.  
  
"He wasn't hurting me, Jeno."  
  
"You heard him."  
  
"You're too nice to tell the kid he's going too far."  
  
"You're too jealous to remember Renjun hyung isn't yours."  
  
That shut everyone up. It was a well-known fact that Jeno likes Renjun. It was also a well-known fact that Renjun had indirectly rejected him because he liked someone else. Worse of all, it was a well-known fact that Jeno said he'll wait for Renjun no matter how long it took the smaller boy. As of late though, the Dreamies have been itching to remind Jeno of the one fact that could hurt him so bad he'd wake up to reality: he might just end up keeping his jealousy and not have Renjun's heart at all.  
  
*.*  
  
"Apologize to them."  
  
Renjun tried to ignore Jeno's... tendencies. They are friends and bandmates before anything else. Tolerating someone simply isn't enough when the lives they lead are so intertwined that the seven of them might as well be married. They live in the same apartment for fuck's sake. Feelings, when the set-up of the life he chose is like this, can run deep and can hurt.  
  
"The guy I like, that was you."  
  
Jeno was speechless.  
  
"But you've been like this since we first met, Jeno. You're possessive and you can be very irrational. You said you'd wait for me. Jeno, I'm waiting for you too. I'm waiting for you to realize that these guys we fucking live with, they are our brothers. They'd never take me away from you. They're just asking you to please fucking trust them. Please, trust me."  
  
"I didn't know-"  
  
"You have tunnel vision. But for fuck's sake, Jeno. Jaemin calls me his best friend but he calls you his soulmate. And his soulmate had the audacity to glare at him and not talk to him like he's a human being worthy of respect."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Not to me. Donghyuck, he missed US. But one of us is acting like an animal protecting its food from humans in a fucking zoo. Apologize to Chenle, you ruined his birthday. You know he's not capable of hurting me. Of all people, Jeno."  
  
"I know that-"  
  
"Thank Jisung, he's the only one who kept his patience."  
  
"Jun, I'm sorry."  
  
"Apologize to them first."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're acting like a normal human being today."  
  
When Renjun asked Doyoung to go live with him again, the first thought that went through his mind was: Jeno's gonna have my head. But he was quick to dismiss that, his son isn't a feral animal. But when it sank in that the younger wasn't going to bite, he couldn't help but tease.  
  
"You too, hyung? I'm still wounded, you know."  
  
"Your fault."  
  
"I know."  
  
Doyoung was relieved Jeno's pout doesn't affect him as badly anymore. He pitied Renjun a little bit though.  
  
*.*  
  
"I'm just going to ask for Sicheng's new number."  
  
Jaehyun couldn't help but be wary. He didn't want to start drama, so he went with cautious and subdued as frontal emotions so as to not agitate Jeno-  
  
Okay wait, he's not an animal. Poor thing.  
  
Honestly, he wasn't sure how he was going to go around this whole mess. He tried his best to keep away as much as possible because fate had a knack for knocking him over to the middle of messes. And with the rumor from last year of him and Renjun having a short term fling, he wasn't sure he'd survive if Jeno saw him.  
  
If he got out of Dream's dorm injured, he's blaming Sicheng's stupid ass for somehow losing his Korean phone number.  
  
"He's in the kitchen, hyung."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"I'm sure you are aware even if I try to attack you, I wouldn't have a chance against you."  
  
"It's not really my instinct to fight back, sweetie."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Love you too, hyung."  
  
*.*  
  
"How about calling Renjun loml so you can keep calling Dejun Jun?"  
  
When Donghyuck made his signature puking sound, Yangyang knew he had done his job well. He wasn't really one of the youngest of the family for nothing. But if he was going to be honest, he kind of got scared of Jeno for like a second. He wasn't aware until he saw how the older acted around Renjun that feelings can show and be seen by people other than themselves.  
  
Gross. Feelings are gross.  
  
"How about getting out of my sight before I count to five because you're getting on my nerves."  
  
"Donghyuck, are you secretly Renjun's boyfriend?"  
  
By the way Donghyuck's eyes flew to Jeno for a nanosecond, he knew Donghyuck knew he was feeding the other to the lion. But of course, Lee Donghyuck never went down without a fight. This is why they are soulmates, no matter how many times Donghyuck rejected him and insisted only Renjun is his soulmate.  
  
"Jeno isn't either, your point?"  
  
"Can maybe both of you stop? I'm right here, and you're embarrassing."  
  
"To be fair, you were an embarrassment to Dream too for a while."  
  
The wind caressing his face as he ran for his life, Jeno hot on his trail, was kind of reminiscent of the blow of the aircon in NCT's designated practice room.  
  
*.*  
  
"As Na Jaemin the Great once said, Jeno acted as if he's higher than Jaemin was when he was hooked to a heavy dose of anesthesia."  
  
Like floaty one second, felt like biting a random hand off the next second. To be fair though, Sicheng and the others never really saw things the way the Dreamies did. But as someone really close to Renjun, he was generally amused. He knew Jeno wouldn't try his tricks with him, the _ge_ that has the right to Renjun's attention more than his own parents.  
  
"I can't believe you had it in you to be possessive. You used to be such a cute kid and your smile used to be so bright and beautiful-"  
  
"Is this turning into a drama script right in front of my kimchi stew?"  
  
"Shut up Yuta hyung, you never saw with your own eyes how feral Jeno was."  
  
"You did? Weren't you in China for the worst of it? And please stop using the word feral on him. Look at this cute puppy, he's harmless."  
  
"Not what Lele said. ANYWAY, you've learned your lesson, I hope. I mean it's ridiculous, where could they possibly take Renjun just to get him away from you?"  
  
"Knowing Donghyuck, the underworld?"  
  
"You give him too much credit. The moment I leave 127, you spoil your child like you're a single father. We agreed not to raise him that way, hyung."  
  
"This is too domestic for me..."  
  
"Get used to it, someday you'll be like this with Renjun too."  
  
*.*  
  
"See what you did to yourself? Everyone's treating you like an animal."  
  
He would like to insist that it was Renjun's fault. He did compare Jeno to an animal in a zoo protecting his food from the visitors. Or something like that. Anyway, Jeno knew Renjun went to at least fifty people to complain about him. It seemed the whole of SM Entertainment knew his obsessive tendencies.   
  
"That was Chenle not me. Or maybe Donghyuck too, everyone thinks he's singing when he complains. Music to their ears, they said."  
  
"First of all, that's gross. Second of all, you compared me to an animal too."  
  
"That's just an analogy."  
  
"I don't think that's what an analogy is, Junnie."  
  
"Whatever, the point is that your friends are finally going to have you back! The Jeno they lost when I came! The sweet Jeno who loves taking care of his friends instead of snarling at them because I exist."  
  
"You're making it sound like you appearing was a bad idea. Was it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes, it was. I almost flew back to China."  
  
"Renjun, be serious-"  
  
"I am serious. Jaemin almost lost his brother because of me. You know, the person who was there at his lowest. My existence made him feel like he's paying you back with dirt when you gave him gold. I made him feel like he took something from you without your consent after you've given him everything you have.  
  
"Donghyuck too. If it hadn't been for Mark hyung, he'd be acting like he lost a comrade at war. Jeno, they think they're angry at you because you're taking ME away from them. The truth is, and they don't realize it just like you didn't realize your possessive tendencies, that they're angry and sad because they were losing you. To a stranger."  
  
"You mean a lot to them too."  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as you. Please don't get me wrong. I'm not degrading myself. Jeno, I'm simply telling you how much they love you. They're not expressive, very much like you. So, it's not really surprising they expressed it the wrong way."


End file.
